Forbidden Secrets
by Meef
Summary: I DO NOT HATE RAVEN Shoujo ai, Suicidal content, limited gore Raven cuts herself because noone cares about her, and gets caught by Starfire... Finished WARNING: Hinted rape
1. Chapter 1 : Secrets

Forbidden Secrets

By: Meef

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Teen Titans nor am I affiliated with it.

Warnings: Yuri (Lesbian), Gore, Suicidal content

The knife was clutched in her hands, ready to pierce her delicate flesh. Purple orbs glared down at a wrist scarred with zigzagging white lines. The shimmering, crimson stained knife was lowered to her hand when she heard a knock on her door, and she turned to see Starfire floating through her door.

"Raven, what are you doing with that human cutting utensil? Where you about to, as you say, cut yourself?"

Raven gasped, dropping the knife. Uncontrollable tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't stop. She had been caught. She wanted to be caught, though, didn't she? That was why she didn't lock her door. Why would she want to get caught…? "Star-starfire... Please don't tell anyone… Please…"

"Raven, why were you going to do such a horrible thing? It is forbidden on our planet."

"Well the way I feel should be forbidden… I can't stop… I hate doing it, but I love it. The pain is so… glorious…"

"I fail you see the glory in hurting yourself. It hurts me to see you…" Her voice trailed off, she putting her arms around Raven. "Raven, why must you do this? It hurts me to see you injure yourself…"

"Why should it hurt you? I'm only hurting myself. No one would care if I died. Robin broke my heart; a friend who cared about me wouldn't do that…"

"Raven… I do… This emotion you call 'caring,' I have that for you… It is forbidden on my planet… ….but I... I believe the word is love… I love you, Raven…"

Raven felt her face grow warm, and knew she was blushing. She had never thought of Star like this… Would she… could she…? "Starfire, I never knew… Please help me Starfire… If you love me… I don't want to die anymore... I don't think I can stop. It gives me something no one can… I like it… The rush…"

No, I don't hate Raven. Just wanted to try a dark fic. Please R&R. Five and you get another chapter. Let's just say, I don't know how this will turn out, either. \\/ Peace!


	2. Chapter 2 : Ecstacy

Forbidden Secrets

Meef

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, yet I do own this story.

Heh, for the purpose of length, this is before the first chapter. This is when Raven first started cutting herself. The next chapter will be where I left off, though.

Chapter Two: Ecstasy

"…but I though you loved me…" She barely gasped this out, pain enthralling her heart. "You said you loved me…"

"Raven," a boy in red with a mask on was pleading, "I'm sorry… It's just, I don't love you anymore. It's not meant to be…"

"Don't touch me!" She threw Robin back, the boy flipping over the couch. In a fury, she hovered to her room, tears dripping from her eyes. She was broken. Robin didn't care, no one did. She could just die. She hit Cyborg on the way into her room, knocking him into it. Sandwich meat of many different types, a knife, bread, and at least thirty condiments were laying everywhere.

"Hey Raven, are you ang---" He didn't have time to finish.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Cyborg flew out of the room, and against the wall, leaving a dent. Raven's door slammed shut so hard that the computer system operating it broke. "And stay out!"

She fell to the floor crying. "Why was I so stupid?" A glint on the floor caught her eye. The knife. Trembling fingers picked it up and she looked at it. "I couldn't…" She just imagined the perfectly sharp blade sliding across her wrist, parting the skin with a trail of crimson. "Who would care? I don't…"

She put the knife to her wrist, sliding the knife across it. At first, only a small line of crimson formed, but soon blood gushed out. She felt a new feeling. Something that even sex couldn't give her. Ecstasy. Adrenaline pulsed throughout her, she feeling orgasmic. She loved this feeling. Once again, she slid the knife across one of her wrist, blissfully giggling at the sight of her blood.

"Take that Robin…" She murmured, cutting a spot further up on her arm. "…and that…" She carefully wiped off the knife with her cape and fell asleep. When she woke up she was in her bed. She was naked. She was under covers. Her wrist and upper arms were sore. Then she remembered why her arms were sore. Hopefully no one noticed.

She looked at her wrist and except for a few barely visible cuts, they looked normal. "I'm sorry…" She started crying. She couldn't stop. She looked for that knife. She needed another knife.

And that's how it started. The next chapter will be the present, taking place after chapter one. Anyone interested in illustrating it, do it. E-mail me the pics at Also; e-mail me lemon ideas if you want lemon. I'm not a great lemon author. \\/ Peace!


	3. Chapter 3 : A Secret Revealed

Forbidden Secrets

Meef

I do not own Teen Titans, just my ideas.

Chapter 3: A Secret Revealed

"Starfire… Wake up..." The dark girl shook the brunette alien beside her. "It's morning..."

"Time to arise already?" She yawned, stretching out. She stood, a long white nightgown touching the floor. "Happy morning, my sweet Raven…"

"Same to you…" Her monotone voice was full of delight. "You're so cu---"

She was interrupted by Beast Boy, a scrawny green boy with shape shifting powers, walking through the door with a tray of breakfast for her. He had a crush on that dark beauty, and wanted to take it further. He dropped the tray, his jaw dropping. "Raven… Starfire?"

"Beast Boy!" The two lovers exclaimed in unison. Starfire turned bright red, Raven looking away but too proud to blush.

"Beast Boy…" Raven looked at him pleadingly. "Can this be our secret? I'm begging you…"

"Yes, place do not tell anyone of our relations…" Starfire chimed in.

"I can keep a secret, but, dude… This is so unexpected…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I can't believe it… I'll leave you two alone..." He left the two, totally forgetting of the spilled food.

"Well, Star… Where are my kisses?" Raven looked at her longingly, giving a pouted lip.

"Your kisses are right here!" Starfire pounced on the girl, gently placing a kiss on Raven's silky lips, getting a tongue forced into her willing mouth. Raven's tongue had a taste of cinnamon, as she recalled the earth spice was.

Raven was equally in ecstasy, tasting the berry-like tongue of Starfire's. He creeping hands massaged the legs of the beautiful girl atop her, starfire shuddering at the touch. Minutes later they were at each other, expressing their love in ways that can only be described as beauty.

Meanwhile, Robin was working on Cyborg's car when he felt a jerk on his leg, finding himself out from under the car, with a mechanized man atop him. "I love you, too, Cy…"

Sorry for the shortness and elongated-ness. Here's the update. I'll try to update more often. n.n \\/ Peace


	4. Chapter 4 : You Can't Do That

Forbidden Secrets : Chapter Four

I'm really sorry for not updating. I got a case of writers block, and then laziness took over. For all my readers, I apoligize. Not updating was a crappy thing to do, and I'm going to finish this. The story is now a year later, and sorry about the whole Cyborg and Robin thing. That was dumb, too. I am very sorry, now, thankyou for your patience.

---

Starfire awoke, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. She walked across the dark room, slowly taking off her purple nightgown, revealing her nude, slender body. The automated closet doors opened infront of her, a hand reaching in and grabbing on of her many purple uniforms. She walked out of her room, walking down the hallway until she arrived in the main room, seeing her lover watching television. "My love, nice morning to you!"

She flew over and wrapped her arms around Raven, kissing the girl on her lips. "Star, good morning... "

"Today is are Quezar!" The alien girl smiled widely.

"Well, I call in an anniversary, but yeah. It's amazing that we've kept it secret for so long. I've got good news, too."

"What is it, Raven?"

"Robin and Cyborg finaly made up. Cy's coming back to the team"

"That is most uplifiting! I cannot believe that the team is back!" The girl clasped her hands together, still smiling brightly, when suddenly a glowing orb pased through the window, stopping infront of Starfire. She reached out an index finger, touching the orb, a bright flash of light filling the room, a being from Starfire's race appeaing in the room.

"Young Starfire, grand news for you. The Grand Ruler is coming to Earth to see you in one week." The orb and alien disapeared as soon as they had appeard, a look of distress washing over Starfire.

"No... The Grand Ruler can't come... " She looked into Raven's blue orbs. "We must not let the Grand Ruler find out that we have a relationship. It is forbidden on my planet!" Tears ran down her cheeks.

"It will be alright, Star. We'll just sleep in our own rooms, and spend time together at night"  
"We cannot see each other as lovers at all... I will be banned from my planet if we are discovered... I don't think we should love each other anymore... It would be too large of a risk."

"Star? You can't be serious. We can't just break up..." Raven's eyes held back tears. I can't let my emotions go.. "Please."

"I am sorry, Raven. It has to be done." Starfire turned and walked away, sobbing, passing Robin as she walked to her room.

Robin looked back at her confused, until she was out of sight. He walked into the main room, seeing Raven trembling in the middle of the room. "Raven? Are you alright?"

"No!" The girl turned, four red eyes glowing under her hood, energy surrounding her fists. She hovered past Robin, punching a wall with a energy covered fist, destroying a portion of the wall. "This isn't happening!" She hovered down the hallway, the walls cracking around her.

"Raven?" Robin stood there, wide eyed and shocked.

Beast Boy awoke to a loud cracking sound, rushing to the door, looking out. "What's going on h-" Raven passed him and an invisible force threw him back. "Ow! Raven..."

-  
A/N: Thanks for your patience. And once again, I'm sorry. There should be atleast two more chapters. Well, peace. Please review... ( 


	5. Finale! The Tragedy of Love: Part I

I'm going to wrap this story up, and finaly finish this project. I've hoped that you liked it, and will enjoy this chapter and the following.

CHAPTER V: Finale: The Tradgedy of Love (Part I)

A figured lay on a bed in the darkness, weeping. Fists were clenched to the sheets, the slim nude frame caressed by them. "Why...?" Raven managed to choke out. "I was happy for once in my life... It was all ruined by society... " This was an injustice. Blood drenched the sheets around her wrist where open wound lay. A pain that she could control... That's what it was... Something she could control in her life, the twisted, out of control spiral of agony and misery that was her pathetic life.

-Roof of Titan Tower-

A fireball rushed through the sky with a tremendous force, heading straight towards a girl standing alone on the roof. The girl had a big, childish grin on her face as she watched the ball of fire rush at her. The flaming ball stopped inches from her face, the flames dissipating to show a muscular figure of an alien man. "Young Starfire. You have grown."

The girl rose up to hug the massive man, nuzzling againts her chest. "Grand Ruler. It is pleasant to see you again! I am filled with such exitement!" She clamped her hands together, beaming. "Please allow me to show you to your quarters."

The hulking man nodded. "Alright." Starfire took his hand, leading him into the building and into a room that had been decorated quite elegant. "These are human decorations?" The man asked, with a tint of disgust, but he smiled anyways. He could never hurt the girl's feelings, she was like his daughter, yet she had turned out very beautiful... What if...?

-Raven's room-

Blue orbs stared at the blank ceiling, nude frame in a fetal position. Her life was falling apart, one frail piece at a time. She couldn't handle this. She longed for the touch of her beloved Starfire, unwilling to live without her. She could end it so easily. She drifted into a sleep of horrors and misery, that she had had since the night Star had left her.

She rolled in bed, eyes shut tightly. "No... No! I don't want to..." Tears dripped down her frigid cheeks, the horrid dream sending her further down the path of self destruction.

-The following morning...-

Starfire was awake, cooking an assortment of odd looking objects that didn't appear to be edible, the hulking Grand Rule watching the television in awe, unable to figure out it worked while BeastBoy and the newly arrived Cyborg played video games, fingers moving wildly in attack combos on the contollers.

"Booyah!" Cyborg stood, grinning, as BeastBoy sat crying next to him. "I still got it!" Robin was sitting next to the stereo wearing a pair of headphones, bobbing his head to music. Everyone was there except for Raven, which noone was really concerned about, she stayed in her room meditating some mornings, so it wasn't unusual.

Soon, the 'breakfast' was ready, Starfire, and the hulking man in a frenzy of eating, the other three staring with anime sweat droplets at the food, afraid to touch it.

"Did it used to be alive?" BeastBoy asked gingerly, eyeing the food suspiciously. "It looks like it might bite back. He dumped it on the floor when Starfire wasn't looking, the other two doing the same, the three quickly exiting.

"Do you wish to see our humble city, Grand Ruler?" Starfire asked politely, hands clasped together.

"Yes, that would be most exellent." The hulking man stood, following the girl as she walked towards the exit, eyeing her matured body. He shouldn't be thinking of the girl like this, she was pratically his daughter. It wasn't even close to being acceptable. The two took to the skies when the left the tower, Starfire ponting out landmarks she thought was important, which were a bit different to what humans would consider so.

The duo landed on a building after a few hours of flying around, Starfire looking up to the man. "Would you be keen on sampling earth food?" The man nodded, and they jumped off the building, flying straight down, wind roaring passed them, the ground coming towards them increasingly faster. The two simultaneously flipped, and stopped before their feet hit the gorund.

-Roof of Titan's Tower-

Raven looked over the edge, down to the sharp rocks. It would be so simple. It would all be over within seconds, and she wouldn't feel a thing. The temptation was overwhelming...

---

Hah, a cliffhanger. If you hadn't guess, part II will be he last chapter to this story. Stay tuned for the ever exciting climax.


	6. Finale! The Tragedy of Love: Part II

Okay, time to finish this story. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, though a few of you might not like it. Well, read on.

Chapter VI: Finaly: The Tradgedy of Love Part II

The wind was so angry, so loud, as she sped toards the ground. The dark tendrils of her hair flew wildy behind her, cold eyes showing no sign of regret as the ground came closer. It seemed to be an eternity, like her meaningless life would never end. A smile came to her face when she thought of how Starfire would look when she saw her. It was Star's turn to hurt, just like she was hurt. Then there it was, this was her final moment. She didn't even have a chance to react before her frail body impacted the ground, sending a crimson stain over the rocks around her. She was gone, forever...

Starfire and the Grand Ruler exited the building in which they ate, both of them smiling, unaware of the tradgedy that had just unfolded only miles away from them. The bulking man looked down at the young girl hungrily. This was it, he thought, he was going to have the girl. He grabbed her wrist, she looking up at her, her face plastered with puzzlement.

"Grand Ruler? What are you doing?" Starfire asked, trying to pull her arm away, but unable. The man was much stronger than her, and she was lost to his will. She was pulled into an alleyway, with no idea what the Grand Ruler had in mind. "Grand Ruler, I do not like this at all. Please, let go of my ar-" He looked back, and the look on his face frightened her. It was a face full of the primal hunger of a beast.

"Dear Starfire, you are very much a woman now." He looked over her body, still clenching her wrist. He pulled her behind on of these earth structures, out of sight. "Now, I will take from you as I wish..." There was a loud ripping noise as he grabbed her top, ripping it of easily, exposing her breasts. He never imagined that Starfire would ever be this beautiful.

Star's eyes widened in fright when her top was removed, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Grand Ruler, you must not do this to me!"

---Hours later---

Starfire lie on the ground, unmoving. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks sticky with dried tears. She was completely naked, a pool of blood oozing from the depths of her vagina. The herknov had stolen her virginity, something she never even allowed Raven to take with one of her earthling pleasure tools. She was a broken girl, the world seeming hopeless. How could someone she knew her whole life do this to her?

She forced herself to her feet, crossing her arms over her breasts. She felt dirty, and that she would never be clean again. She knew what she would do. She would find Raven... Raven would love her again, Raven would listen to her, Raven would comfort her. How could she of ever broken relations with her? She looked up into the cool night sky. Starfire could probably make it to the tower without being seen, and thought that it would be wise to try it.

Minutes later she was in the air, heading back towards Titans Tower. When she arived, she entered through the roof, everyone appearing to be asleep. She walked to her room, grabbing an outfit out of the closet carelessly, heading for the female bathing room. She walked through the automatic door, which locked behind her. The room read that it was her, filling a bath to her preferences, temperature, water level, ect.

She rested her clothes on the sink, staring into the bathwater. She stepped into the warm water, sinking down into it. It felt good to be caressed by the warmth. She allowed herself to fall into a relexed state, sleep overwhelming her.

Sleepy eyes slowly opened to the daylight trickling through the window. A shiver ran through Starfire's body. It was cold. Then, slowly the night before came back to her. She stood up in the bathtub, shivering again. She stepped out, a towel falling into her hands, she immediately starting to dry herself off again. She was surprised to not feel dirty anymore, yet she would always be scarred from last night's incident.

She slowly put on her clothing, straightening it out. Looking in the mirror, she brushed her hair, trying to look normal. SHe left the bathroom, walking down the hallway to the man room, looking out at the water through the large windows. It would be nice to see it up close right now, Starfire throught, walking down, towards the main doors. She walked out of them, a red substance on the rocks catching her eye. He looked at it, biting her lip.

"Hmm, I wonder what that is..." and then, Starfire saw her. Her eyes widened, filling with water. Starfire dropped do her knees, the sharp rocks cutting into her soft flesh. "Raven, what have you done?" She choked out with much difficulty. She thought that everything would be able to return to normal just moments ago, but no... Raven was... ...gone... Starfire couldn't live without Raven, she realized. It would simply be an unwanted life that would be more of an obligation.

She picked up the bloody corpse of her lover, looking at Raven's face. Tears dropped from Starfire's cheeks onto the corpses face, the girl lowering her head, gently kissing Ravens hardened, lifeless lips. "So, R-raven. This is how it ends... We will be together in the afterlife..." Stafire suddenly launched into the air with Raven still in her arms. She was out of Earth's atmosphere quickly, heading towards the sun. "I-l love y-you Raven..." She stuttered out, the heat from the sun starting to burn her skin. The tears that dripped down her cheeks started to evaporate as they fomed, Raven's body already starting to incinerate.

She continued on her path, he hair igniting as she neared the sun's surface. Even the bodies of her race couldn't handle being this close. She lost strengh, the Sun's gravity pulling her closer. Raven's body was already gone, an unbearable pain surrounding her body, and then there was no pain. An unavoided sleep overtook her mind, and she gladly accepted it. She drifted off into an eternal sleep, to a peace that would last forever.

--

And there it is. The tradgedy. I was trying to do a Romeo and Juliet thing, and that's why Star killed herself, too. Well, I never said it was going to be a happy endind. I hope you enjoyed my story. This was my first tradgedyb that I've attempted, and I hope that it was well written.

I DO NOT OWN AND AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH TEEN TITANS, I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS AND MY STORIES

Well, peace. \\/


End file.
